Altea Flamel
is the Master of Caster of Red in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. She is the daughter of Giovanni Flamel, the current head of the Flamel magus family, and the king of Oprivaria. As Altea is the only child of Giovanni, she is both the heir to the family and the First Princess of Oprivaria. Profile Background Early Life Altea was born to an Italian father and a Japanese mother. She was quite the strange child, having the of . Clock Tower Personality She is a feisty and quite the haughty young lady. She is very hard to impress and always looks down on people as she thinks she is special being the only magus to have the Jewel origin. At least, this is her personality when dealing with other, less talented magi. When dealing with magi on equal ground with her, like Michel Morte, she treats them with the utmost respect. TBA Appearance Altea is a beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, and ruby eyes. She has long crimson hair tied into twin tails. She has a bewitching body, with large breasts and a voluptuous figure. At least, this was her upon turning 15. Relationships Role Fate/Prototype While the was brewing in Japan, Italy would be enduring its own war. A civil war tore through the calm. The Italian government was overthrown, with parts of Rome set aflame. The origin was traced to an extremely heated battle between the two strongest magus families in Italy at that time. Altea, being only five years of age, would not understand the workings behind this. Fate/Providence With the summoning of Saber of Black, the Magus Association would quickly try to recruit Red Faction Masters to counter the Luceafarul. Italy would decide their champions through a tournament which ended in a tie between Altea and Michel Morte. Using a stone brought from the ruins of the Cretan city of , Altea performed her summon. Her Servant is Caster of Red and she wields the Red Faction's Thrones Command Spell.Servants Summon Arc: Masters' Tournament Chapter 4 One day later, she accepted the three Solaris siblings as guests. Each of them, Red Faction Masters, Ruler assembled them and relocated them to Trifas. There, they would meet the Yggdmillennia family who would be providing assistance in the Holy Grail War. It is here in Trifas where Ayaka Sajyou and False Saber would also be present. At her command, the Red Faction mobilizes and the trumpets of war sound. Abilities Origin Altea's origin of embodies gemstones, both as a hardening and strengthening of herself through bonds over time. She is unrefined to start with and can be broken if struck with enough force in a single place, but will grow stronger with enough time. She could probably specialize in reproducing jewels from common base elements, like coal into diamonds, or aluminum foil into sapphires, but could also apply this to effect to other objects with pressure and aging. Elemental Affinity Altea has an elemental affinity to both and . This dual affinity foreshadows her family's rise to nobility... TBA Trivia *Altea's appearance is that of Stella Vermillion from the series. References